


church of (burnt romances)

by shewhodared



Series: i got a spark in me [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhodared/pseuds/shewhodared
Summary: A few Ravenclaws yelled, as the loud slap startled them into spilling their juice or coffee, but Alex paid them no mind as his best friend said with his characteristic smug smirk back in place. “Loser has to ask their crush out. A date on Hogsmeade next weekend."Or:Quidditch rivalry leads to Alex taking a bet he might regret later.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: i got a spark in me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160081
Comments: 17
Kudos: 119





	church of (burnt romances)

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry in advance for any grammatic or spelling mistake. 
> 
> I wrote the first part of this fic listening to The Other Side by The Greatest Showman (lmao) and the last part to Only for the Brave by Louis Tomlinson, if you'd like to get more ambiance!
> 
> I'd like to make it very clear that I don't support or agree in any way shape or form with the author of the original Harry Potter series.

“Ready to get your ass handed to you, Mercer?”

Alex immediately felt a smile tug at his lips at his best friend's voice, but he repressed it and smirked instead. Lifting his eyes from the breakfast in front of him, he met the green eyes of the one Luke Patterson. “You wish, Patterson.”

Luke was already porting his emerald Quidditch sweater worn as part of the uniform, with his pair of leather gloves fit snugly around his hands. Even when sitting down at the Ravenclaw's table, the energy seemed to exude from his body. He loudly cackled at Alex's answer. “Getting cocky, aren't we?”

“Oh, I mean after last year's game, how I could I not be.” Alex shrugged, lifting his shoulders in faux modesty. “You know, the one where we beat you with a difference of three hundred points?”

Luke scoffed, rolling his eyes. His hand grabbed a french toast nearby and munched on it. “That was pure luck. Our Keeper sucked last year, but now you stand no chance.”

Alex hummed, nodding as he went back to his plate. As he grabbed a bite of his scrambled eggs, he said: “Is that what you tell yourself every night before bed?”

“You wish you knew what I say before bed.” Luke retorted with no hesitation. A fellow Ravenclaw chocked on her pumpkin juice nearby.

Alex didn't bat an eyelash. “No, I don't. You drool and kick when you sleep.”

“It's charming.”

“It's disgusting. And you knocked all the wind out of me that one time.” Alex took a bite of his own French toast. “Never again.”

“Reggie's always been the best cuddler, anyways.” Luke shrugged in defiance, the glint on his eyes giving him away that it was all in good form.

“Yeah, because he's just as bad as you. He snores.” He grimaced. “It's basically impossible to sleep with the two of you.”

Luke opened his mouth, ready to answer with another snarky remark, before his eyes trailed to someone behind Alex's back. A smug smile immediately set on the Slytherin's face. “Oh, but I know just who you'd love to sleep with.”

As Alex subtly turned around enough to get a glimpse of whoever Luke was referring to, he caught sight of long, luscious hair and dark perfect skin heading to the Gryffindor table. It was enough to make Alex's face burn.

“Shut it.” He whispered, not giving Luke the satisfaction of looking him in the eye.

“How long have you been pining for?” Luke teased. “Will it be three years now?”

“Oh, as if you were any better.” Alex scoffed, frowning. He could still feel the heat emanating from his cheeks, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

Luke smirked, trying to play it off but Alex could see the slight redness slowly appearing on his cheeks. “I don’t know what you're talking about.”

“Oh, really? You don't?” He deadpanned. “Let's see if this helps you clear your mind. ‘You make me a better writer.’” Alex deepened his voice, scratching the back of his neck and contorting his expression in a ridiculous attempt of a smolder.

“She does make me a better writer!” Luke spluttered, probably hitting a previously unknown high note. “And my face doesn't look like that!”

“Sure, buddy.” Alex snorted. “Don't worry, I'm sure Julie finds it irresistible.”

The red on Luke's face contrasted with the green of his sweater, making him look like a Christmas decoration. “I hate you.”

“Great. Now I won't have to feel guilty after destroying you at the match.” Alex took a sip of his pumpkin juice, willing his blush to dissipate already.

Luke narrowed his eyes in front of him. “You know, if you're so sure that Ravenclaw's going to win, let's bet.”

At that, Alex raised a brow in interest. “Luke, I've already won most of your Chocolate Frog cards. And Reggie's for that matter. What else would you be able to bet?”

“I don't know! Anything!” He exclaimed, wildly gesturing with his arms in exasperation. Alex shot an apologetic glance at his classmates that were sitting next to him.

“Well, what do you suggest?” Alex questioned. Luke's eyes brightened for a second before he lifted a finger to stop him. “I refuse to bet to do your homework with OWLs coming this year.”

The Slytherin deflated again, angry pout on his lips, as he crossed his arms. Alex waited patiently, chewing on his eggs as Luke tried to come up with an acceptable bet. His green eyes furiously scanned the Great Hall in search of an answer.

A few minutes went by, and Alex had honestly forgotten Luke was thinking of a plausible option to bet on, lost on his own thoughts, until he slammed his hands on the table and leaned forward until their noses were almost touching.

A few Ravenclaws yelled, as the loud slap startled them into spilling their juice or coffee, but Alex paid them no mind as his best friend said with his characteristic smug smirk back in place. “Loser has to ask their crush out. A date on Hogsmeade next weekend.”

Alex gaped, flush coming back on full force. His brain short circuited, picturing himself and Willie on a date. Fragments of a red scarf, butterbeers and holding hands on the way back to the castle popped for a few seconds on his brain before disappearing again.

Luke's disturbance had apparently reached the Professors' table, as Professor Flitwick marched to where Luke was still hovering over him. “Patterson! I must ask you to go back to the Slytherin table right this instant!”

Luke grinned, clearly pleased at leaving with the last words, and turned to face the Professor. Alex saw him plastering his most charming smile as he apologized profusely and turned to walk back to his own table, not before sending a wink to Alex.

Julie appeared a few seconds after, a confused frown on her face before taking the seat that had been occupied by Luke moments earlier. “What's that all about?” She questioned; stare fixated on the Slytherin's retreating back.

Alex cleared his throat, reaching for another sip of his juice. “No clue.” He muttered.

“Oh my god, did everyone decide to spill their juice this morning?!”

* * *

“Dude, I really don't see why you think it's a bad idea.” Reggie said, standing outside the changing room as Alex changed into his Quidditch uniform. “I mean, either way one of you gets a date. I personally think it's one of the best ideas Luke's had in quite a while.

“You seem to forget that the feelings have to be requited to actually be able to go on a date.” Alex rolled his eyes, pulling his jersey over his head.

“Dude, Julie's as gone for Luke as he is for her. You could be blind and you'd still feel the chemistry oozing from those two.”

“I told you to never say ooze again!” Alex frowned, pulling the door open and glaring at his best friend. “And I meant between Willie and I.”

Reggie stayed silent for a few seconds, staring at Alex as if he had grown two heads out of nowhere. “You can't be serious.”

“I am.” He huffed, plopping on the bench in front of the dresser to tie his shoes. “What?” He asked as Reggie kept staring at him.

“Nothing, I'm just seriously wondering if you happen to be blind.” The Hufflepuff explained, frowning. “Have you seriously not seen the way Willie looks at you? I thought I was meant to be the oblivious one out of the four of us!”

“You are, because Willie looks at me like he looks at any other of his friends.” He shrugged, moving onto the left shoe. “I'm not special.”

“Okay, back up. First of all,” He said, raising the palm of his hand on the air. “Regardless of Willie's feelings for you, you are special. I won't allow you to trash talk one of my best friends like that.” Alex smiled, warmth filling his chest. He was thankful that his hair fell forwards covering most of his vulnerable expression.

“And second of all, trust me. He looks at you like nothing else matters, except you.” Reggie's voice had gone soft, and his voice sounded closer as he sat down next to him on the bench. “Like everything else fades to the background, and the only thing he can focus on is you.”

Alex felt his cheeks heat up, as he finished tying his shoe and turned to meet Reggie's green eyes. He wasn't sure what he expected to find, but the raw honesty on his eyes still hit him hard.

He huffed, running a hand through his blonde hair. His heart raced at the possibility that his feelings weren't as unrequited as he had convinced himself that they were. A sudden warmth sipped into his hand as Reggie grabbed it with his own, lacing their fingers together.

“Trust me.” Reggie whispered, squeezing his hand.

“I do.” Alex answered without second guessing. Because he'd trust Reggie with his life.

But maybe not on this.

* * *

The sun was set high as both teams flew into the field and took their positions, Madam Hooch's usual instructions before every match not registering in Alex's brain. From his position on the formation, he met Luke's eyes.

The Slytherin raised both eyebrows: _Are you okay?_

Alex nodded: _I'm fine._

Luke nodded back before tilting his head slightly to the right: _Bet's still on?_

Alex sighed, grip on his bat tightening significantly. His gaze went downcast for a millisecond before meeting Luke's again, and he nodded before he could regret it: _Bet's still on._

Luke grinned as Madam Hooch prepared to open the case that had the balls.

As his team prepared to begin the game, he did the same.

The case opened, setting the Bludger and the Snitch free.

Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the sky and the match began.

The adrenaline pumping in his body quickly made any thought on the dumb bet fade away, his gaze laser focused on the Bludger. He zoomed past the chasers, heading straight in the direction of his team's seeker, Laura, who was already being tailed by the Bludger. Once he was within reach, he swung his arms.

The vibration from the Bludger smashing against his bat felt electrifying all the way to his core. He watched it fly away and hit the end of an emerald chaser's broom, smile creeping up on his face. The chaser momentarily lost control of his broom, enough for his teammates to steal the Quaffle and head the opposite direction to the Slytherin's goal posts.

Luke flew past him, and Alex made sure to loudly snicker as Ravenclaw earned 10 points.

The Bludger didn't stop, however, and neither did Alex.

He quickly lost track of the points as the game became more heated, the Bludger becoming more aggressive as time went on. He could feel the sweat drip down from his brows and he pushed his hair back from where it was limply covering his eyes.

He should have listened to Julie and worn a headband.

Alex made eye contact with Derek, his fellow Beater on the opposite side of the field and nodded. Derek nodded back, a way of communicating they had their respective sides under control. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a dark spot that could only be the Bludger heading his way and his arms moved on their own accord.

His limbs began screaming every time he hit the Bludger, complaining from the abuse they were enduring. His thighs were also cramping up from the effort of not falling off his broom every time he used his bat. The sun had scorched his nape, leaving a stinging sensation that he itched to rub away.

He kept going, pouring everything into the game.

He'd also lost track of Luke in the sea of blue and green jerseys. The only thing he could pinpoint at the moment was the Bludger, and his whole focus was on batting it as far away as possible from his teammates and as close as possible to the Slytherins. The screams from the bleachers were deafening, but even that had become background noise.

The whole world had been reduced to the Bludger furiously flying through the field.

As he batted it away one more time, sparing one of his chasers a rather nasty hit, his arm fell limp to his side. Alex spared a second to try and find Laura, feeling relieved as he saw her fly as fast as she could chasing after a tiny golden dot. The Slytherin seeker was gaining ground on her, however.

He watched as one of the Slytherin's beater sent the Bludger away, not realizing yet that the Snitch had already been spotted. Alex quickly calculated the trajectory that the ball was most likely to follow, tracing it with his eyes, and he positioned himself right in time to bat it. He used the Slytherin beater's momentum, and added his own, sending an especially fast Bludger after the emerald seeker.

The Bludger successfully hit the seeker's side, throwing him off his broom and leaving him dandling from his broomstick. He watched in satisfaction as Laura was able to take the lead and get close enough to the snitch to extend her arm. His eyes didn't linger for too long, however, as he caught sight of the Bludger already heading for another of his teammates.

After a few moments, he guessed the Snitch had scurried away, as Ravenclaw hadn't been proclaimed as the winner yet. A quick glance proved him wrong, as he saw one of the Slytherin's chasers actively bumping into Laura in an attempt to get her to lose speed and her balance.

She didn't have other choice than to place her previously stretched hand on her broom's handle to avoid toppling to the ground, unsuccessfully trying to shove back. Alex frowned, squaring his shoulders.

It slowed her down enough for the Slytherin's seeker to catch up to the Snitch and grabbing it with ease, marking the end of the match.

And Ravenclaw's defeat.

Alex deflated, aching muscles protesting in pain after being tense for so long. He pushed back his hair one more time, watching as the Slytherin team went back to the ground and got off their brooms to celebrate. Luke's shaggy hair stood out from his team's group hug, and he couldn't help but to fondly smile as he noticed the wide grin on his best friend's face.

His captain patted his back as she flew by his side, offering a reassuring smile. “Good game, Mercer.” She said, before also heading off to mount off her broom.

Alex began to softly descend as well, looking forward to taking a shower and a nap for the rest of the day. He watched as both captains shook hands in a friendly ending of the match before both teams started to retreat back to the changing rooms.

As his feet softly landed on the field, his adrenaline lowered enough for it to hit him, freezing him on the spot.

He'd have to ask Willie out.

* * *

“I can't do it.” Alex deadpanned, turning around sharply. He was promptly stopped by Reggie and Luke, who each placed their hands on his shoulders.

It'd been almost a week since the match, and he'd tried multiple times to fulfill his side of the bet. But every time he as much opened his mouth, the words got stuck on his throat and his tongue wouldn't comply. It'd been bad.

_“Hey, Hotdog?” Willie asked, frowning. “Do you feel well? You look like you're about to vomit.”_

“Listen, man. It's fine.” Luke comforted him, squeezing his shoulders. “Many people before you have asked their crush out and they're still alive!”

“Yes!” Reggie nodded fervently beside him. “And it's Willie we're talking about. You could grow two sets of eyes overnight and the guy would still be crazy for you!”

Alex blinked, panic pausing for a second as he turned to look at Hufflepuff. Luke had also turned his gaze to him, frowning in confusion. Reggie alternated his eyes between the two, before shrugging and indignantly saying: “Crazier things have happened!”

“Yeah, thanks, buddy.” Alex snorted, his anxiety quietly taking its spot back on his chest. He rubbed his clammy palms on his jeans and tried to take a deep breath without spiraling down on a panic attack.

“Hey, Alex.” Reggie called out, softly tapping under his chin to get him to look up. Alex hadn't even noticed he'd lowered his eyes to the floor, but he complied and met Reggie's eyes. “It's okay if you don't feel ready, or willing to do this. No one is forcing you.”

“Well, tech-“

“No one, Lukas.” Reggie gritted.

“No, yeah. Definitely.” Luke agreed, pouting the slightest bit.

Alex sighed. He turned around again to catch sight of Willie.

The Gryffindor in question was sitting down on the grass under a tree, with his knees drawn close to his body as he used them to prop a sketchbook on them. He was softly tracing the paper with a pencil, completely emersed on whatever he was drawing. Soft wrinkles lined his forehead as he completely focused on his art.

Alex gulped.

Willie had combed his hair back in a messy bun. A few strands of soft, dark hair had fallen off the bun and were caressing the side of his face as the breeze ruffled them. He paid them no mind, but Alex itched to tuck them behind his ear.

He wanted to know if they were as soft as they seemed.

Merlin's beard, was he pathetic.

“I'll do it.” Alex said. His heart skipped a beat as soon as he uttered those words, and he felt like fainting but also like every fibre on his body was working full speed. Another part of him, however…felt the tiniest bit of excitement. It was also the part of him that had chosen to believe that maybe Willie liked him back, somehow.

Willie could have anyone in the whole castle. He'd surely choose the awkward, anxious Ravenclaw who'd thought that muggles actually boiled puppies for their so-called hotdogs.

He almost snorted in self-deprecation.

But Luke squeezed his shoulder in excitement and Reggie clapped his back, barely holding back his own grin. He couldn't turn back anymore.

“We'll be close by. Not that you'll need us.” Luke teased, winking and throwing his arm over Reggie's shoulders. His two best friends walked back into the castle, whispering excitedly among themselves.

Alex breathed deeply and started to make his way to Willie.

Willie was so immersed in his drawing that he hadn't even heard Alex coming closer, startling as he asked: “Is this seat taken?”

“Alex!” Willie brightened, as he shut his sketchbook closed. He tucked his pencil on his ear, using his now free hand to tap the spot next to him. Alex, despite the anxiety wanting to claw its way up his neck, smiled back.

“What were you drawing?” He asked, stalling for time.

Willie's eyes widened, and his usual cool composure broke for a few seconds, before an easy grin was back on his face. “Oh, just some random sketches.”

“Sketches, he calls them.” Alex snorted. It was easy to slip into the usual banter between them, allowing him to leave his anxiety behind. “Your definition of sketches and mine are very different.”

Willie laughed, throwing his head back. Alex couldn't help but to trace the lines of his neck with his eyes. Willie always laughed with his whole body, and it was enchanting for Alex to see.

“They really are.” Willie giggled, pointing at the Great Lake in front of them. “I wanted to try and sketch the Giant Squid. But I ran out of blue paint, so I'll need to buy more this weekend at Hogsmeade.”

Alex felt the dip on his stomach become a little deeper, and he hugged his knees close to his body in an attempt to soothe it. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Hogsmeade.” He croaked.

Willie blinked. “Oh.” He nodded, moving to sit closer to Alex. “Sure, Hotdog.”

“I… I wanted, well, I was going to-.” Alex huffed, trying to get some oxygen in his lungs. “How do you ask someone out?” He ended blurting out.

“You're planning on asking someone out to Hogsmeade?” Willie asked, with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

“That's the plan.” Alex rolled his eyes, feeling frustrated at himself. He started to pick at the grass next to him, trying in vain to ignore the flush on his cheeks.

“Hey, it's okay to be nervous. Don't be so harsh on yourself.” Willie chuckled, shoving their shoulders together. “I don't have that much experience, but I would just go for it.”

“Yeah, that's the problem. I'm me. I can't just ‘go for it’.” Alex mimicked quote marks on the air.

“Hey, I think you're great. If this person can't see it, they're not worth your time.” Willie retorted with an earnest unlike him. Alex was entranced by his stare, and he found himself unable to look away.

After a few seconds of silence, he nodded, forcing himself to turn away. He stared at the Lake, trying to find the courage within himself to just ask the damn question, but Willie beat him to the punch.

“Do I get to know who this person is?”

Alex fumbled with the possible answers in his mind, wondering what his next course of action should be. “You know him very well.” He murmured, not moving his stare from the water.

Willie stayed quiet for a few seconds. “It's not Reggie or Luke, is it?”

“Merlin's beard, no!” Alex exclaimed, flushing now in embarrassment at the idea of dating his brothers. Willie chuckled and raised the palms of his hands in surrender.

“Wanted to make sure.” He explained, before continuing with his guesses. “Is it someone in Gryffindor?”

Alex nodded meekly, resting his chin on his knees.

In the softest voice he'd ever heard from the Gryffindor, almost hesitantly, Willie whispered: “Is it me?”

Alex buried his face in between his knees, and feeling as if he was sealing his fate, nodded again.

“Alex, look at me.” Willie said. He chuckled as Alex furiously shook his head. “Please.”

And, well. Alex had never been able to deny Willie anything.

He reluctantly lifted his head but looked at Willie's hands on the grass instead of his brown eyes. He began inspecting the rings decorating his fingers, but soon was unable to as one of Willie's hands gripped his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes.

Alex expected to be met with pity, awkwardness or repulse in Willie's eyes, but instead he was shocked to see mirth and gleefulness looking back at him. “I would love to go out with you.”

“Are you sure?” The question left his mouth before he could stop it, but Willie laughed in Alex's favorite way and edged closer.

“I've been sure since first year, Hotdog.” He explained, pressing his forehead to Alex's.

Ugly insecurities were still roaring on the back of his head, but in that moment, with Willie so close to him and with the knowledge that his feelings were requited after all, he decided to ignore them for now.

Instead, a grin overtook his features, and he closed his eyes. He committed everything about the moment to his memory, from Willie's cologne, to the feeling of his forehead pressed against his, to how easy it would be to close the gap between them and finally have the kiss he'd craved for years.

“Me too.” He whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment. “I've been sure since first year too, I mean.”

“Only took us five years to get it together.” Willie giggled, placing a kiss on his cheek. “I guess this is a good time as any to admit that I wasn't really sketching the squid.”

Alex opened his eyes, his curiosity peaking. “So what were you drawing?”

Instead of answering, he opened his sketchbook on the page where he'd been working on before Alex interrupted him and handed it to him.

Looking at the drawing felt like someone pulled the rug from under him.

It wasn't a sketch, by any means. It was a beautiful, detailed piece of art that had probably taken countless amount of effort to achieve.

And it was him.

Willie had drawn him on his Quidditch uniform, mounting his broom on the air. One of his hands was holding his bat and the other was pushing his hair back. His eyes were looking at something far away.

“Again, with the ambiguous definition of sketch.” Alex deadpanned, his eyes still nitpicking every detail from the drawing.

Willie belly laughed, and laid his head on Alex's shoulder, looking at the drawing as well. He pointed at a spot on Alex's uniform where the page wasn't colored yet. “I wasn't lying when I said I ran out of blue.”

“Willie, I-“ Alex began, before cutting himself off. How could he even begin to explain the effects that Willie had on him? The knot on his throat made it even more difficult. “It's beautiful. I love it.”

“I have a lot more of those.” Willie said. For the first time in the evening, red started to color his cheeks. He shrugged. “You're probably my favorite thing to draw.”

“Can I see them?” Alex asked in awe. Willie smiled sheepishly.

“Not all of them are this good. Some are from first year.”

In a sudden rush of courage, Alex placed a kiss on Willie's head. “It doesn't matter, dork. I'll still love them.”

Willie giggled, wrapping his arm around Alex's waist and Alex tugged him closer with an arm around his shoulder, feeling truly at peace. He closed his eyes and tipped his head until it laid on top of Willie's.

_And this is only the beginning._

Alex could only feel a rush of excitement at the thought.

“Alex! Did you do it?!” Reggie's voice echoed from somewhere on the other side of the Lake. “Luke, I think he did it, they're cuddling!”

Willie snorted, and soon the two of them started laughing uncontrollably.

Yeah, he felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the doc for this fic was called "Ready to get your ass handed to you" lmao. I would love to make this into a series of different snippets of their lives at Hogwarts, specially with a bigger presence of the queen Julie Molina. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I'd like to make it very clear that I don't support or agree in any way shape or form with the author of the original Harry Potter series.
> 
> Edit: I am speechless at the love and support that you’ve given this dumb little idea that made snort before going to bed. I can’t explain how thankful I am and how beyond excited I am to keep exploring these series. Thank you so so much once again and I really appreaciate each and every single one of you❤️


End file.
